


Snowflakes

by ThatOneFrenchie



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Grinding, I will add more tags later, Im really lazy, M/M, Wholesome, alot of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFrenchie/pseuds/ThatOneFrenchie
Summary: Greenland visits Antarctica after Antarctica has been at work, things get a little spicy..almost melting him.【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】Omg yay! This isn't gonna be a long one for the first chapter, but tell me if you like it or not!【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】
Relationships: Antarctica/Greenland (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 23





	Snowflakes

Antarctica made it through the door, huffing, and puffing. He walked in and closed it behind him, which was honestly such a task considering how tired and exhausted he was from his work. He stumbled to the couch, groaning and grumbling at the fact that his head felt like shit. He plopped down onto it and laid back immediately, letting out a sigh of relief.

\-------------------------------------------

The day was reaching an end, and Greenland had spent it completely alone, as he normally had been. Stressing out the entire time, trying to cope with all the issues always tearing him down, failing miserably. Today, he just felt so empty. He wanted to be with someone, just to have some company.

So, instinctively, Greenland thought of his only friend, Antarctica. Greenland had actually caught feelings for his friend a while back, and just thinking about him put a blush on his face. It'd be a pleasure to pay him a visit, and he wouldn't be good alone for much longer. So with that, Greenland headed out the door, setting on his way, walking to Antarctica's house.

It took about 16 minutes to finally arrive, but he made it. He stood in front of the front door, staring at it for a few moments. Then, he called out Antarctica's name.  
"Antarcticaaa? I'm coming innn"  
Greenland felt as if they were good enough friends to where he could just barge in without knocking, which is what he did. 

Immediately, Greenland felt worried. He sees Antarctica laying down on the couch, and he definitely wasn't his normal cheery self. He rushed over and kneeled next to the couch, near Antarctica's face. With a soft, worried tone, he asked  
"Hey, you alright? Do you need anything?"  
And put both of his hands around one of Antarctica's.

He was shocked to see Greenland, though he didn't show it. He looked at him with a weak smile. "I'm alright...Just worn out.." He huffed, looking down and then back up. He liked how Greenland was holding his hand so he gripped his hand as tight as he could. He actually had feelings for Greenland but he was just that one shy person that would never confess anything like that to anyone, every time he would think about Greenland, he would feel warm inside and he loved it.

Greenland had a worry in his eye (singular because hAh eYepAtCh) as he tried reading Antarctica's expression. He didn't like seeing him like this, he felt an overwhelming urge to try and care for him. He let out a sigh of relief as Antarctica told him that he was alright. All of his previous stress and emptiness were pushed aside as he had Antarctica in front of him.

His attention was drawn to Antarctica gripping his hand, causing a blush to spread across Greenland's face, his cheeks heating up as his heart fluttered. Greenland stood up, still holding Antarctica's hand, and sat at the edge of the couch beside Antarctica. He looked down at him with a soft smile. He took the hand Antarctica wasn't holding and began gently running it through his hair, using his fingers to brush through it soothingly, petting his head here and there.  
"You sure you don't need anything?"

"Sleep...That's what I need.." He smiled, looking up at him as he sat up the best he could, sighing. He kept ahold of Greenlands hand, the blush on his face getting seemingly darker with each passing second that he was with him.

Greenland scooted back a little as Antarctica stood up, gripping Antarctica's hand tighter than before. He looked down at him, damn- he was cute. His eye widened a little as his blush got darker as well. The hand he used to brush through Antarctica's hair slid down a little, gently caressing Antarctica's face, settling on his cheek. There, he softly caressed it with his thumb, looking into his eyes.  
"I could carry you to bed if you'd like, Snowflakes"

Antarctica nodded, seeming so fucking tired. He got up and sat on the edge of the couch. He looked at the ground, not really saying anything since their was no point. Antarctica kept ahold of Greenlands hand, it seemed calming to have someone to touch.

Greenland quickly scooted up next to Antarctica, pretty worried about his well being. We wasn't used to seeing him so drained like this, and he wanted to do whatever he could to make him feel better. Greenland looked over at him for a few moments as he stayed quiet, then quietly muttered out-  
"Come on Snowflakes"

With that, Greenland pulled his hand away from Antarctica's, reached both arms under him, and picked him up bridal style, holding the continent close in his arms. He looked down at Antarctica with a heavy blush and a soft smile. God, why was he so cute? Greenland lightly bumped their foreheads together, looking down at him almost lovingly before beginning to walk to Antarctica's room, still holding him close in his arms.

He smiled, keeping his eyes closed the whole time. He's never really seen Greenland be so loving and caring to him, he's usually mad or tired. He fact that someone was caring for him made him feel loved for the first time in his life, and that was a good feeling. He put the side of his face against Greenland's chest, an attempt to show his love back to him.

In all honesty, Greenland felt pretty warm inside, more than usual. Normally he had a rough exterior, but right now, he was the one who had to care for his Snowflakes. Holding him against his body like this made him feel.. loved, almost. While walking, he glanced down at Antarctica once or twice, his face only growing warmer.

Not too long after, Greenland reached Antarctica's room. He turned his back to the door, gently pushing it open, walking backward so the door wouldn't hit Antarctica. After getting through, he turned back around and closed the door with his foot, kicking it back. After hearing the click of the door shut, Greenland walked over to Antarctica's bed. After a few moments of hesitation, not wanting to let his beloved go, he gently placed Antarctica down on the bed.

Looking down at him, alone in the room together, on the bed, the adorable person he is, a few thoughts began passing Greenland's mind. He gasped quietly in the realization of where his mind took him, quickly shaking his head, ignoring those thoughts. He grabbed the blanket and tucked Antarctica into bed lovingly. He took a step or two back, softly smiling, and said,  
"I-is there anything else you need?"

"C-Can..you...lay with m-me?" He looked up at him with greedy and tired eyes. He soon thought..of..things, Things that were just pure sin..Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?..It might relieve his stress and maybe not make him tired? The thoughts kept racing through his mind furiously as a blush dashed across his freckled face.

Greenland's face was overcome by a dark red blush, his eye widening, staring directly down at Antarctica. He was blushing too- was this.. the next step? Did his friend really like him back? He assumed he would just have to sleep on the floor beside the bed, or go home maybe, he wasn't expecting this at all.

"Oh..? S-sure, I can lay with you–"  
He stuttered out, walking towards the bed again. The thoughts were coming back, stronger than before. No, he couldn't do that to his friend, he probably isn't even into that stuff, plus he's tired, this will just be a harmless cuddle. Nothing else. Right..?

Greenland was slow as he lifted the blanket up, sitting at the edge of the bed. Slowly, he flung his legs up, looking down at Antarctica's adorable freckled face. Soon enough, he settled into bed beside him, blanket over the both of them. After maybe a minute or two, Greenland slowly wrapped his arms around Antarctica, pulling his body close to his own. Thoughts ran through his mind.

e let out a huff, his back and ass against Greenlands chest and crotch. He somehow liked this..a little too much. After a few minutes of this..he wanted to take this to a new level..a level that would introduce this into something amazing. He slowly made his hips go against Greenlands crotch in a back and forth motion.

God...This felt good...A little too good... "G-Greenland...I want you.." He mumbled, out of breath from his actions. Soon he was softly moaning, feeling the obvious boner occurring In Greenland's pants as it was right on his ass.

Feeling Antarctica's body up against his as Greenland spooned him felt incredible. He felt so loved, so warm, happy for once. He didn't want this to end, he could lay her for forever. His arms were wrapped around Antarctica's waist, holding him close.

A few moments after Greenland closed his eye, he felt something. His eye widened quickly, looking down. He gasped shakily, what was Antarctica doing? Why was he moving his hips against him like that? Fuck, he felt blood beginning to rush not only to his cheeks, but to his lower region as well. His dick twitched from the friction, growing harder, longer. His grip around Antarctica tightened as he slightly bit his lip.

He was about to ask Antarctica what he was doing until he was cut off by what Antarctica said. He.. wanted him? What did he mean by that– he couldn't possibly.. could he? Did he.. really want to do.. that? Greenland whimpered quietly as he felt himself growing hornier, his dick basically begging for more attention. Instinctively, he lightly thrusted against Antarctica, fuck.. it felt so good- Greenland began letting out quiet grunts. With fear in his voice, he asked,  
"What do you mean..? Are you sure you want this, Snowflakes? I'd never imagine–"

"Y-Yes..I do.." He kept grinding his ass against his crotch, his breath hitching. Soon he turned around so he was his body was facing Greenlands, he smiled and soon leaning in to kiss him. His kiss was very soft and loving, not too forceful. He placed a hand against Greenlands cheek and rubbed it softly. After a few moments, he pulled back.

"..I-Ive..Been w-wanting to do this..f-for so long..My love.." He felt proud of himself for giving him a nickname, he hoped it made him blush even more. He used his freehand to slowly but surely sneak down to Greenlands lower area, soon grasping it. He looked up at him, wanting to see his reaction.

He really has been wanting to do this..he's wanted to feel him..touch him..hear him..god, He just couldn't wait for Greenland to fuck him, though he didn't want it hard or rough..he wanted it sensual..he wanted it to last long, and too feel like he's being loved.

Greenland didn't know how to feel about Antarctica confirming that he wanted him. He was scared, this would be his first time, but at the same time, he's always secretly wanted this, at least a little. His thrusting was about to quicken until Antarctica turned around, his lower region almost screaming for attention, causing Greenland to quietly whine, looking into Antarctica's eyes. Soon, he felt a pair of lips against his own. His eye widened in shock. He's wanted to kiss his friend for a long time now, but he didn't ever expect it to actually happen.

Greenland closed his eye soon after, gently kissing back, one hand lightly gripping the back of Antarctica's head. The hand against his cheek made his heart flutter. This was really happening. He gasped when Antarctica pulled away, his eye desperately searching Antarctica's expression. Hearing that Antarctica has been wanting to do this for a while somehow soothed him slightly, but.. that nickname. His face was completely red at this point. He's never felt so loved before, and he wanted to return it. He smiled slightly, telling Antarctica,  
"me too.."

Greenland then gasped quite loudly, feeling his member being groped. He raised his chin and bit his lip.  
"g-ghh.. nnn-ngh... mm~"  
His hand tightly gripped onto Antarctica's hair, grinding his crotch against Antarctica's hand. Both his hands then slid to Antarctica's shoulders, flinging his weight ontop of the continent, hovering above him. Looking down at him caused Greenland to smile gently as he grew even hornier, leaning down and beginning to gently kiss his Snowflakes again, closing his eye, lightly pressing his tongue against Antarctica's lips.

He was slightly shocked that he was now underneath, but when Greenland started to kiss him..It felt amazing..His lips against his felt like absolute heaven. He wrapped his legs around Greenlands waist in a attempt to have his crotch closer to his ass..When Greenland put his tounge on his lips, he opened them wider, allowing him entry. He used his hands to take off his own pants and boxers, throwing them to the side and wrapping his legs back around Greenlands waist,  
His length really wasn't that long..about 3 inches but it didn't bother him.

Is this really happening? Is his fantasies..coming true? The things he imagined while playing with himself are actually happening..and it made him horny as hell. He wrapped his tounge around Greenlands, fighting against it as he used his free hand to jerk himself off, he let out whimpers and soft moans against the kiss.

God..he never has felt this way before..to feel loved..to feel absolutely amazing.


End file.
